Letting Go
by The Pootamis
Summary: Let go of your anger. Let go of your rage. Stay here. Stay with me.


Themyscira. Home to the mighty amazonian race. Her home. God she loves this place. Every grain of sand near the ocean shores.

Every leaf that changes with every passing season. Every single one of her fellow sisters that calls this place home.

A peaceful place. A perfect place. Despite it all. Despite this wonderful atmosphere around her one woman can't help but feel as though something was missing.

As though her heart truly was not here. Was not here among her sisters. Was not here in her homeland but elsewhere.

Miles and miles away away from here in fact. A secret that she has told no one. Not any of her fellow amazonians.

Not any of her friends. Not even her own mother. A secret that one day she hoped to make a reality. A reality to one day snag the bat herself.

To one day snag that man that she has watched for so long. To one day grow the courage like she should have and put in a claim of what is rightfully hers.

To put in a claim for the man that has captured her heart. A frustrating man. Truly frustrating man but a kind hearted man.

A strong minded man that has protected her so many times before while out on missions with their fellow Justice League members.

A man that she can't help but think about now as she looks out into the distance watching the sun set in the valley from the safety of her private chambers.

Bruce Wayne. Billionaire and heir to the Wayne family. Titles that she knew he hated so much. Hated having so much.

Hated the fame with so much passion. Hated having all of the riches in the world while his heart pleaded for something else.

Pleads just to have another chance. Another chance to have his parents back. A wish that he would trade all the money in the world for just to have one day with them.

A request she wished she could make happen for him. If it was only that easy. If it was only that easy to reach out to their souls and schedule a meeting between them.

But lass it was no. From her previous experience Hades has a high price for such privileges taking place.

No matter a man that has been on the forefront of her mind for quite some time. Ever since their previous Justice League mission.

A mission that saw them taking on the likes of a deadly sniper partnership of Deathstroke and Deadshot.

A truly terrifying combo that they had to be on their toes for. Especially once word had gotten out that these two were in possession of a deadly weapon.

A weapon that could put an end to one of the world's greatest heroes. Kryptonite bullets. Such bullets that could end the life of the mighty Superman with just one shot.

This deadly duo that had been subdued before they could accomplish the mission they had been instructed to carry out but not before disaster struck.

An almost noble sacrifice. An near sacrifice that had saved her life. This near death experience that almost occured to the man that she is thinking about now when he taken a bullet that had been heading straight for her.

This round that had hit him square into the back of the shoulder causing him to slump up against her while the rest of the team sprung into action against their attacker.

Such a noble deed. A deed that forever marked her as his and his alone for he would be only worthy of her love.

For he would only be worthy of having her. Not Superman. Not The Green Lantern and definitely not The Flash.

A man that she has not heard from for the past couple of weeks as everything in the world has gone quiet.

Too quiet. Way too quiet for her liking. Silence that makes this sinking feeling in her gut telling her something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly as a knock comes from her closed off chamber doors snapping out of her thoughts turning her head to look towards the other side of her chambers as she watches the door creak open slightly with a head poking in revealing one of her guards followed by another woman that she knew to be part of her mother's personal guard outside of the door waving in the later with a questionable look coming across her face slowly Diana watches the guard push open the door the rest of the way.

" Princess Diana? You are needed in the courtyard immediately."

Raising up an eyebrow at the guard in question turning on her heels slowly Diana makes her way across the room and out of her chambers following after her guards before another quickly follows after them from behind.

" And why dare say is my presence needed in the courtyard?"

Turning her head slightly to glance over her shoulder at Diana seeing an almost stern look from being issued an order trying her best to keep her face mutual slowly the guard turns her head back forward mumbling under her breath.

A mumble that causes Diana to raise an eyebrow up towards the amazonian guard as a stern look comes across her face.

" I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

Suppressing the comment that she wants to make raising her head up high the guard pays a quick glance over her shoulder.

" My sincere apologies Princess. What i said was you have a visitor waiting for you. We reprimanded him on the shores."

Raising up an eyebrow for the next few seconds Diana follows after her mother's personal guard in pure silence passing by a couple of amazons resting talking amongst themselves in what was considered to be the great hall.

" Him?"

Nodding her head slightly slowly the guard rounds a corner with Diana following right after her heading towards the entrance of the temple a small distance away.

" Yes your man friend that wears the black cowl."

Instantly just as quick as the words register into her mind suddenly Diana comes to a complete and sudden halt causing the guard in front of her to stop after a mere second after her before after taking a few seconds to get over her shock with many different questions running through her mind instantly the princess of all amazons quickens her pace towards the entrance of the temple only to take off into the air and fly out the opening heading straight for the courtyard.

A courtyard that would have taken a mere few minutes of walking to get to but lucky for her then that she was different.

Very different amongst her amazonian sisters. She was truly special. Sculpted by the mighty Zeus himself.

So special she turns a few minutes distance into seconds as she flies over another nearby temple with a smile breaking across her face before it only gets even brighter when she sees him.

Sees the man of her thoughts sitting on the front steps leading into another temple with an armored convoy lurking around him.

This man that she can't look away from as she descends down from the sky above before with every inch she descends down the sour feeling in her stomach returns.

Returns in tenfold as she gets a closer look at him causing her smile to slowly vanish with every new detail she sees.

Details that she didn't like. Not one bit. Details that were just showing her that something was wrong. Something was deeply wrong.

This strong feeling she has that only gets stronger as her feet touch the ground a couple of feet away from him.

A short walking distance away that she silently closes the distance in a matter of seconds to stand towering over him not receiving any sort of response coming from him before very slowly she kneels down to be eye level with him taking in everything she sees.

Takes in the bags under his eyes showing that he hasn't gotten any sleep recently. The emotionless look across his face that she knew was his way of covering what he was truly feeling inside.

Details that concern her but nothing compares to another. His eyes. His eyes that look so haunted looking down towards his hands that she sees out of the corner of her eye threaded together with numerous cuts and bruises across his knuckles.

" Bruce?"

Whispering out with so much concern in her voice so quietly it would strain one's ears to catch a single word as she watches his eyes come up to meet her own revealing a pair of bloodshot eyes that seem so lifeless unable to suppress the silent gasp from escaping her lips without having a chance to react suddenly Diana feels him lunging forward wrapping his arms around her as his head comes down to rest against her shoulder.

A sudden move that surprises her as she sees the armored guards going on full alert staring down at him with their hands going back to draw their weapons before after a few moments of getting over her sudden shock very gently Diana wraps her arms around him bringing him closer to her.

Bringing her closer to her as she rests her head against the side of his own shooting the guards a look with her eyes indicating everything was alright causing their hands to return to their sides before just as they walk away she suddenly receives another surprise.

Something she never thought she would experience. Especially from this man. The strongest man that she knows.

This sudden wetness on her shoulder. A wetness followed by him suddenly shaking slightly in her arms indicating her worst fears.

Something was terribly wrong. Something was truly wrong to bring the strongest person that she knew down to his knees.

But what?

* * *

Splashing the cloth in her hand gently into the bowl in front of her twisting out some of the wetness out from the cloth turning her body slightly to her side reaching out very gently Diana takes Bruce's left hand within her own before very gently she presses the cloth down onto one of his cuts receiving no reaction from him whatsoever.

A reaction that only makes her concern deepen as one by one she rubs each and every single cut across his hand gently with the cloth not missing a single one.

Cuts that concern her deeply. Cuts that looked as though they were very recent. Maybe a few days old if she was to guess. Especially if the dried blood she washes away were any indication.

But what were these cuts from? Were they from a recent battle in Gotham City against those that he goes out and faces every single night?

Were they self inflicted? If so then why? Why would he do this to himself? Questions that she wanted answered but she would be patient.

She would allow him to tell her whenever he was ready. She would allow him time to collect his thoughts and reveal his secrets to her when he was ready to do so.

Much like this. These cuts. His haunted look as though he had just witnessed something sinister. Something that would be only for her to hear which has brought her to this.

Bringing him back here into her chambers. Her sacred chambers where no man has ever entered before.

A scene that had many of her amazonian sisters look towards her with questionable looks that she would shoot down with a stern look daring any to question her.

" It's my fault."

Bringing her soothing gesture to a sudden halt looking up towards him with confusion seeing his eyes still trained on the floor silently discarding the wet cloth into the bowl reaching out very gently to not open his cuts further Diana takes his hand within her own and very gently traces his hand with her thumb in a soothing gesture that she can see having a very small effect on him if his facial features soften for the briefest of moments was any sort of giveaway.

" I wasn't there. I wasn't…."

" Shhh…."

Squeezing his hand gently without stopping her soothing motion silently Diana scoots closer over towards Bruce seeing him unmoving from his spot.

" Not there? Bruce? You're not making any sense…."

" I couldn't save him."

Instantly as she sees his eyes snap to meet her own revealing such a haunted look in his eyes that just scream out nothing but pain Diana's eyes go wide before quickly she snaps out of her shock and squeezes his hand once again.

" Him?"

A mystery. A mystery that would reveal more in depth to the inside of his mind. Much like she knew already.

This sudden guilt for the loss of someone close to him. Someone that must have been very close to him if the pain in his eyes was an evidence.

But who? Who could have been this casualty? This sudden loss….

And just as she thinks of this it suddenly hits her causing her eyes to go wide once again. It had to be one of them.

One of the members of the famous Bat Family leaving only two possible candidates. One being the now world known hero Nightwing. Leader of The Teen Titans and boyfriend or should she say husband of the Tamarian princess Starfire.

An unlikely possibility. Especially since it was reported that he along with his wife would be solely focusing on training the next batch of heroes along with fellow Justice League members Green Arrow and The Black Canary.

Thus leaving only one. A young man that she had met once briefly. A young man that she couldn't help but smile inside at from his personality that she thought would be good to have nearby the man by her side.

Jason Todd. The second Robin. A title that he hated but a title that he would soon wear with pride after a little speech telling what it meant to be Robin.

What the symbol represented. What it represents for the citizens of Gotham City. A young man if what she is hearing right has been lost.

A young man. Too young.

" What happened?"

Words that as instantly as they leave her mouth she just wants to kick herself from even saying just by seeing the haunted look return to his eyes.

This look that just breaks her heart upon sight. This look that she wants nothing more than to just hold him and shield him away from this world that can be so cruel.

So evil that it can bring even the strongest to their knees. Bring the mightiest of heroes crashing back down to Earth.

" He…."

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed taking a long deep breath slowly Bruce closes his eyes as memory after memory as though it was a slideshow come flooding back into his mind unaware that Diana looks at him with nothing but concern riddled in her blue eyes.

" Barbara and Jason went out one night on patrol just after my shift had ended but only one had come back.

I just thought…."

Releasing a breath feeling his hand being once again squeezed gently as though lending him some of her own strength nodding his head slightly slowly Bruce lets out a breath.

" I thought that he was just extending his shift. That maybe he had found something while he was out.

I mean it's no secret that he has always had this belief that he needed to prove himself not only to himself but to me that he truly belonged.

That he truly deserved to wear the Robin symbol across his chest. I just didn't think this would ever happen."

Hearing him going silent waiting patiently for him to continue after a few seconds giving his hand a squeeze receiving no reaction from him whatsoever scooting even closer to him until their sides are touching reaching around him gently Diana pulls him closer to her and rests her head gently on his shoulder.

" Bruce…."

" When he didn't show back up to the cave or contact us by mid afternoon, I broke my protocol and went out there searching for him.

I searched the entire city. Every yard. Every street corner. I couldn't find him. When all seemed lost, I found a small trace of him in this alleyway.

His communicator was on the ground busted with his cape hanging by this busted fence but worst of all, I knew who had taken him when i found a card staring back at be from the inside of his cape."

Knowing full well who now he was talking about slowly Diana closes her eyes as she feels him squeezing her hand tight that she returns with a gentle squeeze of his fingers herself.

" I went everywhere. Interrogated every single thug that had been associated with The Joker. I even visited Harley Quinn in Arkham and receive no answers.

No clues to where The Joker could be hiding Jason. Not until it was too late."

Opening her eyes suppressing the tears that want to fall turning her watery gaze over towards his face finding him staring down towards the ground almost emotionless lifting her head up from his shoulder reaching out very gently Diana lays her free hand down on his cheek and slowly turns his head to meet her gaze.

" He tortured him. He punished him to punish me because i'm Batman. He was so young Diana. Too young."

Unable to keep a lone tear from trickling down her cheek very slowly Diana shakes her head as she keeps her gaze on his own.

" It's not your fault…."

" Yes it is. If it wasn't for me…."

Shaking her head once again in a sudden move Diana pulls him even closer to herself before as though her body as a mind of its own suddenly her lips press gently against his own.

A kiss that would forever be remembered. This kiss years later would be revealed to her as the kiss that saved his life.

This quick kiss that she breaks off before long only to find herself sitting on his lap with her arms firmly around the back of his neck while his arms are secured around her waist.

" Bruce? I want you to listen to me and only me. Listen only to my voice. Understand?"

Receiving the briefest of nods very gently Diana rests her forehead against Bruce's own as her blue eyes lock onto his own.

" This isn't your fault. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling. I can't imagine what can be going through your mind.

But i know this. I know that you are the strongest most kind hearted man that i will ever know. I know that this cloud of pain follows you around everywhere.

This pain that you carry and you alone on your shoulders asking nothing but return. Asking nothing for the constant deeds and sacrifices you make worldwide.

But you have to understand this. This life. The life of a superhero. It's a choice that we all make and Jason made his own.

Don't think for one second that he felt sorry for himself. I only met him once for a brief moment but from that moment, I could tell he loved being a hero.

I could tell he embraced and loved being Robin and was willing to make any sacrifice to help save Gotham City so don't think for one second that he has regretted this.

He wouldn't want this from you. He would want you to keep on fighting and be the hero that all of us see in you."

* * *

So many thoughts. Too many thoughts running through her mind. So many that she has lost count but one was always at the focal point.

The man that rests by her side sleeping with his arms wrapped around her protectively as she listens to his rhythm of his beating heart.

A heart that belonged to her. A heart that she would protect to her last dying breath. A heart that had poured its every fear to her in a single evening.

This heart that she remains content on listening to as she replays the events of the night over and over again in her head with one at the forefront.

Even more shocking news other than the sudden demise of the second Robin. No something that was just as worse.

A turn of sorts. A shift of events that would change things forever. The event that had taken two days prior from what she had been told.

Another demise. Only this time the demise wasn't bitter sweet. Wasn't for justice despite the countless citizens that this monster has slain and killed over the years.

No it was revenge. One man seeking to end the life of another. Revenge that ended with only one thing.

Death. The death of one of the more storied character in Gotham City's rich history. The demise of The Joker.

A headline she could see making its way across every newspaper around the world. If it hadn't already.

A demise that had come at the hands of the man by her side. This kind hearted man that for the briefest of moments had snapped.

Had snapped becoming what he hated. Had become what he claimed to be nothing more than a murder.

A claim she didn't believe. Not for one second. She knew him. She had seen the strength within him. Has seen his strong sense of justice burning within him so many times before.

And nothing has changed. Her view of him has not changed. In fact she agreed silently with what he had done.

Sometimes drastic measures needed to be taken. Sometimes even the wildest of beasts shouldn't be caged.

This opinion of hers that would lead to one of her happiest memories to date. Lead to a memorable night.

Lead to her taking him to bed. Lead to her being touched in ways that she has never been touched before.

Lead to this moment where she finds herself in all of her naked glory resting cuddled up to his side with the smell of their sex still filling the air.

This scene that would find itself repeating many times over the years as she would do what she swore she would do so many years ago.

She had claimed The Batman for herself and dared anyone to come take him away from her. Dare for any member of The justice League to come here onto this land and try to take him away for his so called crime against humanity.

Dare any that dared to question him on his actions with her sword ready and willing to be unleashed upon any.

For she is the amazonian princess Diana Prince and she fears no one especially with one quote that had been said that fateful day one dared to come onto the island looking to bring him back to answer for his crimes that had sent a shock wave to all those in ear shot.

Even gods can bleed.


End file.
